Experimento ¿fracaso?
by OrIhImExIcHiGo
Summary: Sakura Haruno es un experimento de Orochimaru quien la estuvo usando por mucho tiempo y luego la abandono, tras este acontecimiento Sakura es buscada por el FBI pero gracias a la directora del IMPCR ella no fue apresada en una cárcel de alta seguridad, ahora ella tendrá que encontrarle un nuevo sentido a la vida y enfrentar los problemas que ahí le esperan.
1. Chapter 1

**Experimento ¿fracaso? **

Se encontraban una peli rosa de tez blanca y ojos jade y una peli azul de tez blanca con unos ojos aperlados hablando muy gustosamente, se reían de tontería y media, pero la peli azul saco un tema el cual hizo que las dos se pusieran serias la pregunta de Hinata fu por ver a su amiga que aunque lo disimulaba con su sonrisa sabia que no se encontraba del todo bien estaba mas pálida de lo normal con una enormes ojeras y se encontraba un poco mas flaca.

**-Sakura…yo quería preguntarte… ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-¿De que hablas? Hinata **

**-Veras…tu no me has contado pero sé que tu padre…**Dudo antes de seguir con lo que iba a decir **Se fue y te dejo abandonada y…bueno yo quería saber como te sientes al respecto**

**-Hinata…**Dijo la peli rosa con un tono muy frio y duro** A decir verdad me siento igual no cambio mucho que me haya dejado…Además nunca me dejo decirle papá solo me dejaba d****ecirle padre o Orochimaru-sama…En realidad yo siempre pensé que no me quería...Y si así fue yo no signifique nada para el. Pero no te preocupes **Dijo volviendo a su tono infantil y despreocupado. **Pero cambiemos el tema por favor.**

**-Si am… ¿Cómo te sientes? Por fin vas a la escuela ya no estudiaras en casa.**

**-Bueno Hinata, no es una escuela común a la que van las personas comunes.**

**-Bueno…pero es una escuela además eres excelente en eso.**

**-Gracias Hinata ¿Cómo esta tu príncipe azul?**

**-Eh **Dijo poniéndose mas roja que un tomate

**-Jajajaja No te creas pero dime ¿Esta en la IMPCR?**

**-Si **Si dijo muy roja

**-¿Cuál es su especialidad?**

**-Pues él no es nada que ver con la mía él es especialista en Schusswaffen, Nahkampf Schlachten y Erfahrungen.**

**-Oh esta especializado en las mismas que yo**

**-No es por nada Saku pero tu estas especializada en todas las áreas pero no esta reconocida por la escuela bueno veras que grado eres en el examen de ingreso ya que todos lo hace antes de entrar pero contigo harán una excepción ya que vieron tus habilidades en varias misiones.**

**-Lo se…Hinata **Dijo para llamar la atención de la ojiperla

**-Hm **

**-A decir verdad tengo miedo **Dijo la peli rosa

**-No tienes porque ya que todos ahí son muy buenos compañeros, claro hay excepciones Saku… ¿Estas bien? Yo te podría ayudar **

**-No te preocupes estoy bien **

**-Saku…te ayudo a empacar para que estés lista para ir al internado **

**-Ya la hice esta en la puerta** Dijo señalando la maleta con su dedo índice

**-Oye Saku no es ¿poquito?**

**-Hn no Hinata no planeo llevar todo mi guarda ropa solo llevo lo necesario.**

**-Bueno Saku…**

Siguieron platicando por varios minutos antes de que sonara el celular de la peli azul.

**-A-adios Saku tengo que irme mañana te veo **

**-Hinata no tienes por qué llevarme puedo ir sola**

**-No Saku**

**-Eso es lo que hare así que mejor te veo allá**

**-Esta bien cualquier **No la dejo seguir ya que la peli rosa empezó a hablar

**-Estaré bien **

**-Ok adiós **Ya no insistió ya que sabia perfectamente como era su amiga 

La peli rosa fue a escoltar a la peli azul a la puerta y una vez que ella se fue Sakura cerro la puerta detrás de si y entro a su cuarto azotando la puerta.

_PDV DE SAKU_

_Me siento tan mal, como pudo hacerme esto mi padre dejarme a mi suerte cuando sabe perfectamente que por hacer sus trabajos él se va así sin ninguna explicación solo un –Adiós Sakura para siempre Dijo al momento que me dejaba llorando en el piso, bueno yo digo él es mi padre como puede hacer esto, me siento tan mal nunca conocí a mi madre el muy sínico decía que yo no tenia que tal vez fue una falla en mis genes. De que rayos hablaba en ese momento nunca me explico solo decía que definitivamente yo era un fracaso claro era que eso no me importaba mucho, cada vez que el decía eso yo me sentía muy mal pero no lo demostraba, nunca me ah gustado que las personas se preocupen por mi, aunque ahora creo que él nunca se preocupo ya que bien el FBI pudo hacer lo que quisiera conmigo si no fuera por el IMPCR yo estaría de seguro detrás las rejas gracias a es desgraciado aunque dudo mucho que me pongan en una celda común y corriente._

_Fin de PDV_

Al entrar a su habitación se recargo en la puerta y fue deslizándose hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el piso derramando varias lagrimas la cuales ella estaba conteniendo porque no quería estar preocupando a su amiga.

Estuvo así por varios minutos o tal vez horas no lo sabia había perdido la noción del tiempo, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos así que cuando dejo de llorar miro a la pantalla de su celular que marcaba las 9:00 pm aventó su celular por ahí y se tiro a la cama trato de cerrar sus ojos pero cuando los cerro vio una mirada que conocía muy bien era una murada con los ojos rasgados hacia los lados parecían de serpiente y enseguida escucho una voz.

_Adiós Sakura para siempre_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama volteo a todos lados para al fin darse cuenta que estaba sola…Se dio cuenta también que solo fue una mala jugada de su mente. Se paro de la cama y entro al baño se quito la ropa y enseguida abrió el grifo del agua y se metió valiéndole un huevo que el agua del grifo estaba helada al salir de bañarse se enrollo en una toalla que estaba en un cajoncito debajo del lavamanos, salió del baño y se dirijo a su habitación y saco de su ropero un short negro que apenas y le cubría lo necesario unas calcetas arriba de la rodilla negras con unos botines de tacón negros y una blusa de manga larga que en los brazos tenia rayitas de color negro y blanco y la parte de adentro de la blusa era negra con un corazón rojo a un lado. Se cepillo el cabello y se delineo los ojos resaltando así sus ojos verde jade.

Se dirijo a la puerta de la habitación la abrió bajo las escaleras se dirijo a una puerta debajo de estas que dentro de ella habían mas escaleras las cuales ella bajo con sumo cuidado al llegar abajo se dirijo directamente a una puerta que dentro de aquella habían varias pistolas de la cual ella tomo una hermosa Calibre 14 con la cual empezó a dispárale a unos monitos que estaban frente a ella la cual siempre daba en el blanco, pasando 2 horas entro a la siguiente habitación que estaba en el fondo de la de armas en la cual era una puerta de metal la cual ella abrió.

Dentro de esta habían varias computadoras y muchos CD's Sakura tomo algunos y se acercó a la pared en la cual había un aparato en el que ella marco unos números y se escucho una voz proviniendo del aparato diciendo-Autodestrucción en 5:00 horas.

Una vez escuchado esto la peli rosa busco una maleta y metió los CD´s así también como varios aparatos de ahí enseguida fue a la siguiente de la cual tomo mas aparatos y uno que otro químico salió de ese túnel de puertas y volvió a la primera de la cual tomo todas las armas que ahí se encontraban casi todas eran marca Taurus la verdad es que esa marca le encantaba a la peli rosa al igual que varios cartuchos.

Enseguida salió de ahí y fue otra vez directo a su habitación por sus maletas y otras cosas al tomar todo de ahí se dirijo a la cochera era una cochera enorme en la cual habían 30 autos claro que la peli rosa tomo las llaves de su hermoso "Koenigsegg Agera" que era de un color gris blindado y con los vidrios polarizados. Subió sus maletas, que en total eran 6 subió 3 maletas en la cajuela y otras 3 en los asientos de atrás. Subió al auto lo encendió y salió de aquella cochera vio la hora en su reloj de mano y ya eran las 3:00 am.

Siguió conduciendo saliendo de la ciudad cuando llego a un lugar donde se veía mucha naturaleza ya que ella ya hasta se había metido en el bosque, el lugar a donde llego era una hermosa cascada en la cual ella se acercó y entro en ella oprimiendo así el botón para poder parar el agua y pasar con su auto dentro de esta y así lo hizo una vez dentro de este ella puso su mano en un aparato que hizo que se abriera una puerta luego puso un código después puso su ojo en otra y por arte de magia se abrieron todas las puertas dejando pasar a la peli rosa a la cual la saludo una voz computarizada.

**-Bunas Sakura-san **Dijo muy gentilmente la voz computarizada

**-Himochi pon mi auto en garaje **Dijo Sakura muy firme en lo que decía

**-Como ordene Sakura-san **

**-Y cambia todas y cada una de las contraseñas de este lugar, cámbialas con la segunda opción con las que te programe.**

**-Si **

**-Ah y haz que los otros preparen un Jet que saldré de viaje pero mantén todo en orden y no dejes que nadie entre si es necesario manda mis subordinados que los extermine.**

**-Si Sakura-san, pero debería descansar la sentí muy tensa y se nota que no ha dormido, lo note con mi sistema de seguridad.**

**-No tengo sueño Himochi, Haz lo que te pedí y cuando este todo listo mándame a**** hablar estaré programando un nuevo amigo computarizado para que me acompañe a donde voy.** Dijo cambiando su tono a uno mas alegre

**-Excelente idea Sakura-san **

Sakura entro a un cuarto donde habían muchas computadoras y enseguida se puso a trabajar en su proyecto a la cual le programo varias funciones.

***Contacto directo con Himochi**

***Recordatorio con una memoria de 50 kb**

***Gps **

***Rayos x **

***Rayos laser**

***Conexión satelital a los datos del FBI**

***Desactivación de voz**

***Auto reparación**

***Cámara de alta definición la cual Sakura situó en sus ojos junto con una cámara de video **

***Grabador de voz **

***Lista de opciones**

***Cobertura.**

***Conexión con cualquier número telefónico**

…**.**

Esas fueron las mas sobre salientes del sin fin de aplicaciones que le programo la verdad es que ya tenia varios programas hechos solo le faltaban unos cuantos mas. Al terminar se puso a crearle un cascaron ósea su cuerpo pero también ya lo había empezado. El cuerpo era como el de una muñeca, era pequeña con unos enormes ojos morados muy expresivos y le puso cabello de color naranja rizado y una nariz muy finita le puso un vestidito de color de sus ojos y unas mayas de rayitas de varios colores con unos zapatitos negros.

A Sakura le encantaba crear robots pequeñitos con muchas programaciones _(mas tarde __tal vez le encuentren una similitud de ella con sus personajes)_ y todos con ropita de colores e incluso una vez hicieron un oso panda que le puso como nombre _Peter _si muy infantil pero que hacerle lo creo a sus escasos 7 años de edad.

Y por ultimo le implantó la tarjeta donde venían todas las programaciones a su querida robotsita.

**-Hola Sakura-san **

**-Hola Hikari **

**-¿Qué desea Sakura-san?**

**-Nada en realidad **

**-Sakura-san **Se oyó la voz de Himochi

-**Si Himochi**

**-Ya esta listo el Jet**

**-Bien podrías subir el coche y las maletas **

**-Si como desee Sakura-san **

**-Pero antes que opinas Himochi **Dijo señalando a Hikari

**-Hermosa de hecho ya la tengo activada en mi base de datos es Hikari.**

**-Bien vamos**

**-Si **Dijo Hikari al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del hombro de la peli rosa

La peli rosa salió de la habitación y se dirijo a unas puertas enormes de metal, la abrió con un código de 20 dígitos, despues esta puerta se abrió dejando ver varios automóviles y helicópteros y un Jet al cual la peli rosa subió directamente a tomar el mando de aquel transporte.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su destino al cual llego a una ciudad muy pequeña llamada Konoha en la cual llego a un aeropuerto donde bajo y enseguida empezaron a llegar varias personas hacia ella.

-**Buenos días señorita Sakura.**

**-Buenas Ichinose **

**-No sabía que iba a venir **

**-La verdad es que.. No pero de que otra manera llegaría a esta ciudad. **Dijo de una manera muy infantil

**-Bueno…Ok te lo guardare para que cuando lo ocupes vengas por el.**

**-Si pero antes bajare mis cosas.**

**-No te apures e****spérame unos minutos **Dijo al mismo tiempo que se iba

Ichinose era un joven de 26 años era castaño claro y tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel y tez blanca, era una amigo de la castaña desde que ella tenia 13 lo conoció en una misión que la serpiente le otorgo, ella tuvo que ir sola como en toda misión y se metió en un gran problema ya que su helicóptero estaba a punto de caer.

_Flashback _

_Sakura estaba algo alterada ya que su helicóptero estaba a punto de caer ya que cuando ella escapaba este recibió algunos golpes._

_La peli rosa muy alterada empezó a comunicarse con la radio para poder saber que hacer ya que la serpiente no le pronto se escucho una persona._

_-Hola Dijo del otro lado de la línea_

_-Hola Dijo ella_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-No soy un piloto con licencia Dijo ella_

_-Esta bien te escuchas un poco pequeña ¿cuantos años tienes?_

_-13 pero ese no es el punto, voy perdiendo altura._

_-Ok ¿dime las coordenadas? ¿Dónde te encuentras?_

_-Estoy 30 grados este y 22 al oeste _

_-Escucha estas muy cerca de un lugar que podrás bajar _

_-No se como hacerlo _

_-Te enseñare estas en el volante solo intenta bajar lentamente_

_-Ok _

_Algo no salió bien y la peli rosa perdió toda la altura que le quedaba y callo a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella había quedado inconsciente pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Ichinose._

_Fin del Flashback_

**-Sakura aquí esta tu ¿auto? **

**-Gracias Ichinose-kun **Dijo acercándose a este

**-Aun no entiendo como es que le haces para conseguir estas cosas**

**-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Por que este es un auto de lo mejor.**

**-Bueno tú sabes a lo que me dedico desde pequeña **Dijo entrando en su auto

**-Ah Sakura estuviste a punto de morir varias veces y aun así no lo dejas **Dijo acercandose a la peli rosa la cual ya estaba frente al volante

**-Esto no es algo que se pueda dejar o quedarse, si entras en esto es para siempre **

**-Tú lo quieres ver así**

**-Es lo que yo pienso, además pagan bien y cubre todo lo que yo quiera **

**-No tienes remedio **

**-Bueno soy un caso perdido. **Dijo encendiendo el motor

**-Adiós Saku…**

**-Bye Ichinos****e-kun **Dijo pisando el acelerador

Sakura iba muy centrada en el camino a la ciudad vio la hora y vio que ya eran las 2:00 pm pero la peli rosa simplemente siguió condiciendo, al llegar a la ciudad se dio cuenta de que había muchos edificios y la ciudad en si era muy grande.

**-Así no encontrare en instituto.**

**-Sakura-san se olvido de mí**

**-Eh ¿Estabas aquí?**

**-Se olvido de mi **Dijo con un rio de lagrimas en sus ojos

**-No claro que Hikari am… puedes mostrarme el camino al Instituto**

**-Sakura-san no es un instituto es un Internado**

**-Bueno… si lo se pero… bueno solo dime **

**-Dobla a la derecha en el segundo semáforo **

**-Ok **

**-Sakura-san esta a las afueras de la ciudad**

**-Ok **

**-Ne Sakura-san ¿podría poner música?**

**-No**

**-Mou **Dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimitas

**-No es porque no quiera eso me altera**

**-No es que tu estas tan metida en tus pensamientos que eso te irritaría el momento ¿no?**

**-No **

**-No me digas es un chico **

**-NO**

**-Eh de que otra cosa se podría alterar alguien **

**-Hump de muchas **

**-Ok **

Y gracias a la ayuda de Hikari llegaron al internado al cual entro la peli rosa y vio que en la parte de frente del internado habían muchos arboles y pasto todo estaba muy verde luego diviso varios Edificios muy altos.

**-En este lugar me perderé.**

**-No claro que no sígueme, te llevare a la dirección**

**-¿Con que te programe?**

**-No lo recuerdas…bueno es normal con tu cambio de personalidad**

**-Ok, me recuerdas porque te tenía que programar así**

**-Querías tener a alguien con sentimientos**

**-Oh si eso era**

**-Bien por aquí **Dijo señalándole un edificio

**-Por ahí ¿Sabes lo que es?**

**-Si el último piso es la dirección **Dijo entrando al edificio

**¿Y los demás pisos?**

**-Hay trabajan archivando varios documentos**

**-Ok **

**-Bien **Dijo entrando al ascensor

**-Que le diré a la Directora**

-**Fácil usa tu personalidad tierna justo como lo ****estas haciendo ahora y solo trátala con respeto.**

**-Ok **

**-Bien llegamos **Dijo fuera de una puerta de madera que tenia grabado con color dorado en ella "Direccion"

La peli rosa toco la puerta y espero unos segundos hasta escuchar un grito fuerte que le decía **–****Adelante **A lo cual la peli rosa reacciono abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza.

**-Ah pasa.**

**-Hola soy Sakura**

**-Hn si te mande a hablar, yo soy Tsunade la directora de este Internado. **Dijo dándole la espalda a la peli rosa

**-Ok bueno quería verme**

**-Si quiero tratar un asunto contigo.**

**-¿De que tipo?**

**-Me entere que el FBI te busca **

**-Si Tsunade-sama**

**-Ok me ofrecí a entrenarte para que ahora seas de bien y no de mal .**

**-Se lo agradezco mucho**

**-Si, como sea, nosotros vimos tus habilidades y nos llamaste la atención ****usualmente todos hacen un examen donde se determina tu rango. Por cierto el rango mas alto es el "S" , como decía vimos tus habilidades y con eso te comunico que no necesitas hacer examen, pero vimos como eres el batallas eres muy buena con las armas pero ****te falla el cuerpo a cuerpo no tienes la velocidad suficiente en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se compensa con tus otras habilidades de espionaje y Hacker, de echo sabemos que creas tu propia seguridad y creas robots. **Dijo volteando su silla para poder ver a la Haruno

**-Si…**

**-Por lo tanto te determinamos rango "S"**

**-Ok**

**-Te meteremos en uno de los mejores equipos que hay en esta escuela.**

**-Si…**

**-Es el equipo 7 **Volteo a ver a la oji jade pero al ver que ella no hablaba siguió **les falta un integrante desde que empezaron**** pero nadie les ha llegado a su nivel hasta ahora que sabemos de ti ahora no te distraigo con mas parloteo ten estas son tus llaves del apartamento donde vivirás con mas compañía. Tu robot puede llevarte ahí lo vi en mis cámaras de seguridad. **Dijo tendiéndole unas llaves

**-por supuesto me retiro. ** Dijo tomando las llaves que seguido de esto salió de ahí

Al salir de ahí le dirijo una mirada a Hikari quien se la devolvió.

-**Vamos Sakura, y será mejor que vallamos por el auto porque esta lejos es de los últ****imos edificios así que andando **

**-Ok gracias Hikari**

**-Vamos Saku… Quiero que cambies tu personalidad a la que usas comúnmente con otras personas**

**-No te gustara **

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? Opinas por mi o ¿Qué?**

**-Sabes solo lo uso cuando no conozco a la persona, bueno hasta que me demuestre que puedo confiar en ella y no me gusta cambiar tanto de actitud porque a veces asusto y eso no es lo que quiero así que no lo hare**

**-Valla y yo quería conocer a la Sakura-san que manda a toda una tripulación de robots con su tono frio **

**-Pues no estas de suerte porque por hoy no quiero estar así suficiente tuve con estar llorando ayer como para ahora usar ese tono hoy **

**-Sakura-san para mí que usted tiene las 4 personalidades activas a la vez pero solo usa una a la vez**

**-En realidad ni yo misma lo se, todos los que llegan a conocerme dicen que soy personas diferentes en una sola, pero que tal que yo en realidad soy así, así es mi personalidad me lo eh dicho a mi misma, pero no me convenzo ni yo misma. Así que no lo se.**

**-Ah mejor me callo que parece que te estas poniendo medio blanda.**

**-Si…supongo**

**-Ve por el auto **

**-Hn **

**-Así me gusta **

**-Hump**

**Vamos por el auto**

**-Andando no quiero estarte esperando quiero dormir **

**-Ok así me gusta **

Tras esta discusión salieron del edificio donde se encontraba la directora Tsunade, al salir buscaron el auto y subieron a él y enseguida la peli rosa sin perder el tiempo encendió el auto.

-**Ahora dime ¿A dónde vamos?**

**-Hm déjame ver **Dijo poniendo un dedito en su barbilla

**-Solo dime **

**-Vete derecho. **

Después de llegar al edificio donde se supone que estaría su "habitación" bajo sus maletas claro solo las que contenían ropa que eran solo 3. Hikari se llevo una y la peli rosa solo se llevo dos, una vez que las bajaron se adentraron en el edificio y subieron al ascensor presionaron el numero del piso 7, salieron del ascensor y solo vieron una puerta al centro del corredor con el numero 107 en la puerta.

**-Bien ese es el lugar donde indicaron, pero en realidad no dijeron interior 3 **

**-Esta bien luego me conduces a la habitac****ión **Dijo metiendo la llave en el cerrojo.

Pero algo paro a la peli rosa que estaba abriendo la puerta y fueron unos gritos al parecer de muchachos una voz un poco chillona e irritante que gritaba -¡MALDITO TEME! Y seguido de este se escucho una voz un poco mas ronca y calmada que este ultimo diciendo -¡CALLATE DOBE! A la peli rosa le valió un huevo su conversación así que simplemente termino de abrir el cerrojo. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a un chico peli rubio de unos hermosos ojos azules con un tez bronceado y tres marcas en cada cachete y a un peli negro con ojos del mismo color que su cabello con un tez blanco, ambos chicos se seguían gritando hasta que el peli rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia de la peli rosa.

**-Teme ahí una chica aquí **

**-Hump ya me di cuenta dobe **

La peli rosa los ignoro olímpicamente simplemente le hizo caso a Hikari que le decía donde se encontraba su habitación después de que ya no escucho ningún ruido escucho pasos detrás de ella, pero los ignoro simplemente al llegar a la habitación les cerro la puerta en la cara. A lo cual estos le respondieron tocando la puerta muy fuerte, pero a la peli rosa no le importo por ella si ellos querían que tiraran la puerta, ella no la abriría almenos no por ahora.

Se puso a guardar sus pertenencias con la ayuda de Hikari, una vez que termino abrió la puerta al par de muchachos quienes seguían al pie de la puerta de aquella habitación.

**-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué estas aquí?...**Y siguió diciendo varias preguntas mas que la peli rosa ignoro y el peli negro solo se quedaba callado pero finalmente termino hablando para callar al rubio.

**-Ya cállate Dobe deja que responda **

**-Uy que genio ** Dijo la peli rosa con su personalidad fría

**-Responde **Dijo el peli negro con su habitual tono de voz frio y arrogante

**-****Ok les diré soy Sakura y cuyo apellido no lo se am **Dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla (_Al parecer cambio de personalidad fría a la tierna y muy expresiva) _**y estoy aquí porque… Tsunade-san me envió aquí **Dijo regalándoles una sonrisa a aquellos chicos** M****mm y si me podrían repetir las demás preguntas que deje de poner atención después de esas dos.**

**-A si con mucho gusto ¿Qué te parecería salir con… **Callo al sentir el golpe en la cabeza que su amigo le había dado **Auch eso dolió ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Tem****e?**

**-Por idiota, Dobe **

**-Mmm al parecer son todas las preguntas así que me voy **Dijo pasando frente a ellos desprendiendo un aroma a cerezos a la cual dejo embobado al rubio.

**-Espera niña mimada **Dijo el peli negro

**-Eh ahora que **

-**Hump ¿A donde vas?**

-**A donde s****ea que me parezca interesante adonis **Dijo cambiando de personalidad

-**Solo una pregunta mas ¿Eres el tercer integrante de este equipo? **Dijo el peli negro.

**-Ooo eso no lo se solo me dijeron que formaría parte del equipo 7 **Dijo cambiando a su personalidad tierna

**-Entonces si eres el tercer integrante Sakura-chan **Dijo el rubio

**-Ok, bueno gusto en conocerlos **

**-Aun no nos presentamos **Dijo el rubio

**-A bueno… preséntense**

**-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki **Dijo el rubio

**-Hn Sasuke Uchiha **

**-Que bien, gusto en conocerlos **Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-Y que te olvidaste de mi Sa-ku-ra **Dijo Hikari

**-Hm ella es Hikari **Dijo igual con una sonrisa

**-Si también mucho gusto **Dijo la ojimorada

**-Adiós **Dijo despidiéndose

**-Espera Sakura-chan te acompaño**

**-No, quise decir que no es n****ecesario** ** no voy muy lejos **

**-Ok solo no llegues tarde **

**-¿Eh? A si como digas **Dijo viendo su reloj eran las 4:30 pm

**-Oye Sakura-chan ¿No quieres algo de comer? **

**-… **Sakura no dijo nada pero un sonidito llamo su atención–**Pss Sakura, seria buena idea ya que ****Himochi me dijo que observara que comieras y a decir verdad te ves un poco cansada y ojerosa **Dijo de verdad muy preocupada por aquella peli rosa **–¡No me digas que hacer Hikari yo te cree para que me seas de utilidad no para que me digas que hacer!** Dijo Sakura muy enojada **–¿Y no le soy de utilidad? **Dijo esta igual de enojada que la peli rosa **–Hn Hikari apágate y no enciendas hasta que vuelvas a escuchar que te necesito –Como digas ni que quisiera estar contigo.**

Aquellos chicos veían aquella pelea que tenían estas dos pero no alcanzaban a oír que se decían entre ellas solo vieron como la monita que cargaba la peli rosa en su hombro cayo de este y la peli rosa la recogió y nuevamente volvió a pasar frente a estos sin darles mucha importancia, metió la monita en su cuarto dejándola en la cama y volvió a salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta nuevamente ignorando a esos dos.

**-Mmm entonces que dices el Teme y yo estábamos peleando por ver quien iba a comprar la comida.**

**-Hn tal vez en otra ocasión quiero bajar mis otras maletas e ir con alguien, con mi amiga que esta aquí así**** que…** Y se quedo así ya que no volvió a hablar

**-Si bueno ¿te ayudo a bajar tus maletas?**

**-Hn eh **

**-El teme y yo te ayudamos eso no es problema verdad teme**

**-Hn como sea dobe **

**-No quiero molestarlos **

**-No es molestia vamos teme **Dijeron saliendo por la puerta

**-No me digas teme dobe **

**-Eh **

A Sakura no le quedo otra opción y fue tras ellos, bajaron por el ascensor pasaron por la recepción y llegaron al estacionamiento y fueron a donde decía 107-3. De ahí bajaron las maletas sobrantes que pesaban hasta mas que la ropa pero ninguno de los chicos pregunto nada solo un rubio hizo una pequeña broma.

**-¿Qué traes aquí? ¿Piedras?**

**-**_Armas y otras cosas pero claro no te lo diré _**Jeje algo así son como mis mas preciados tesoros no los dejo por nada en el mundo.**

**-A ya veo **

**-Aleluya dobe **

**-Estúpido teme **

Volvieron a subir las cosas por el ascensor hasta llegar al apartamento donde vivían los 3 abrieron la puerta y llegaron al cuarto de la peli rosa, donde dejaron sus maletas en la puerta ya que la peli rosa les impidió el paso diciendo que:

**-Oigan chicos si quieren dejar eso ahí en la puerta es que me voy a cambiar.**

**-Esta bien Sakura-chan **

**-Si…Adiós **Dijo cerrando la puerta

**EN EL CUARTO DE LA PELI ROSA**

En cuanto entro al cuarto para "cambiarse" salió disparada hacia las maletas que había en la entrada saco su arma favorita una Calibre 14 marca Taurus la dejo en la cama y agarro su celular y unos auriculares fue a su closet y saco una falda Negra con rojo tableada una blusa blanca de tela manga larga, una corbata roja y unas calcetas negras junto con unos botines de punta, se lo puso toda la ropa y se equipo con su arma debajo de la falda.

Salió del cuarto dejando sin querer el celular, al salir encontró otra de las peleas que de seguro harán todos los días o hacen todos los días Sasuke estaba sobre Naruto y estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Naruto hizo un movimiento rápido dejando a Sasuke con la cabeza entre sus piernas a lo cual en peli negro en un movimiento rápido aventó a Naruto unos centímetros lejos de él. La peli rosa solo saco el arma que traía y les apunto a los dos.

**-Dejen de pelear o les vuelo los sesos.**

**-Vamos Sakura-can deja eso **

**-Esta bien, sepárense** Los dos hicieron caso y la peli rosa bajo el arma guardándola

**-¿De donde sacaste el arma?**

**-Hm me la traje de mi casa** Dijo el rubio

**-Y vas con tu amiga para platicar o para matarla **Dijo el peli negro

**-Hm voy a platicar pero tengo problemas con otras personas así que por eso la traigo.**

**-No eres buena con el cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**-NO tengo que darte explicaciones **

**-Hump llevas varios cartuchos **

**-Déjame ¿Ok? Es mi vida no la tuya **

**-Vale solo decía **

**-Grrrr **Salió muy enojada por la puerta

**CON LOS CHICOS**

**-Teme es muy bonita ¿no?**

**-Hump**

**-Ya se le pediré que sea mi novia**

**-No la conoces dobe**

**-A ya entiendo ¿Te gusta? No teme**

**-Hump cállate dobe además como piensas que te tomara en cuanta con tu actitud **

**-Todas quieren a Naruto **

**-Si como no dobe **

**-Ja enserio te gusta teme **

**-Hump **

**Lo domare como un si **

**-Hump **

**-Bueno si no lo admites me quedare con ell**

**-Ni se te ocurra dobe**

**-Ne como sabes que te hare caso **

**-Déjala en paz **

**-No **

**-Ya teme déjala a ti te gusta Hinata **

**-No teme cambie de opinión quiero a Sakura-chan**

**-Hump **

**-Pero la dejare si me dices que te gusta **

**-Ni creas dobe**

**-Solo dilo…**

**-Hump**

**-Ah bueno cuando salga se lo pediré**

Después de que su rubio amigo dijo esto el peli negro lo tiro y se posicionó sobre el casi darle un puñetazo en la cara cuando se escucho una puerta abrirse y el peli negro volteo a ver a cierta peli rosa y su rubio amigo aprovecho para contratacar y cuando por fin lo logro el peli negro se defendió aventándolo unos centímetros el rubio se iba a lanzar de nuevo pero oyeron que la peli rosa los llamaba y vieron que traía un arma y automáticamente pensaron _Que hace ella con un arma _la repuesta la contesto la peli rosa y luego los dos la interrogaron a lo cual ella se negó a responder algunas y vieron como ella salía muy enojada.

**Fin del cap**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXPERIMENTO ¿FRACASO?**

Sakura había salido de ahí muy enojada iba sin rumbo solo caminaba y los efectos de no comer ni dormir se estaban presentando en ese precisó momento sus parpados le pesaban y se sentía mareada no tenia energía se sentía sumamente agotada, se sentó en el piso sin saber donde se encontraba y cerro sus ojos unos momentos y en medio de la obscuridad solo escucho una voz.

_**Hasta nunca Sakura**_en ese momento la tristeza toco a su puerta.

Al escuchar aquella voz Sakura abrió sus ojos y vio que se encontraba al parecer en un jardín donde había muchos arboles de cerezo de varios colores pero no vio a nadie cerca ni siquiera se veían aquellos edificios. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a escuchar la voz **–**_**Hasta nunca Sakura **_Seguido de esto vio a Orochimaru soltando carcajadas y detrás de el un chico peliblanco con gafas, en ese momento Sakura trato de abrir los ojos pero no podía, solo podía tratar pues estos no la obedecían, seguido de esto escucho otra vez esa voz _**–Eres un fracaso**_Sakura empezó a soltar lagrimas sin poder contenerse _**–Mira nada mas eres una vergüenza **_ Sakura vio dentro de la obscuridad como ellos se iban y la dejaban _**–Por favor no me dejen **_grito Sakura desesperadamente y seguido de esto una risa burlona se escucho. Sakura trato de abrir los ojos pero seguía sin poder empezó a sollozar al ya no ver nada en aquella obscuridad solo estaba ella y su soledad, empezó a sollozar con mas fuerza pero solo se volvió a escuchar aquella risa burlona a la cual ella volvió a repetir -_**No me dejes**_ pero después de un rato no se escucho nada en ese momento empezó a sentir mucho frio pero no le importo ella seguía llorando y no dejaba de repetir _**–No me dejes.**_ Hubo un momento en el que ella sintió calor en el cual después empezó a escuchar como susurros los cuales para ella eran intangibles. No podía abrir los ojos pero no dejo de sentir ese calor en el cual ella se sentía segura y a la vez confianza para llorar en aquel calor reconfortante. Pero de pronto dejo de sentir aquel calor para sentir por unos momentos el frio, pero en el cual ella volvió a sentir otra vez calor pero no era igual al primero, este solo le proporcionaba calor.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentía ese calor pero nunca volvió el primero, de pronto sintió como sus parpados perdían el peso que le impedía abrirlos y por fin pudo abrirlos.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos aperlados, Sakura se sentó en la cama encontrándose con Hikari quien seguia desactivada estaba al lado de la dueña de aquellos ojos aperlados Hinata quien le tomaba la mano. Le dio una hojeada a todo el lugar para poder saber donde se hallaba y se extraño al ver a sus compañeros de equipo al rubio imperactivo Naruto y al sexy peli negro Sasuke sentados en unos sillones de los cuales ella no se había fijado que estaban ahí al terminar de darle una ojeada se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, volvió su mirada a la de su peli azul amiga para darse cuenta de que ella la miraba con lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

**-¿SAKURA COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESTO?** Grito Hinata como una madre que no te ve en toda la noche en la cual ella estaba esperándote y a la cual descubre que estuviste toda la noche en el antro.

**-Hinata lo sien****to…** Dijo Sakura cabizbaja nunca había visto a su amiga así lo que hizo que ella se asustara y a la vez se sentía decepcionada con ella misma ya que nunca le gusto que se preocupen por ella por lo que ella les ocultaba todo a todos y lo que paso hizo que todos se preocuparan.

**-Amiga…** Dijo soltando las lagrimas contenidas **–Saku…no lo vuelvas a hacer**

**-¿Hacer que? **Dijo dándole una sonrisa

**-Tú lo sabes, tus sentimientos yo sé que te sientes destrozada y puedo imaginar por lo que pasas pero no es razón para que te guardes todo el dolor que sientes para ti misma. **

**-Yo… **En realidad ella no sabia que decir que le iba a reclamar ¿Preocuparse?

**-Sakura, ¿poco te importa tu vida? ¿La perderás por el? que solo te uso **

**-No lo se…**

**-No lo sabes, Sakura es tu vida debes saber que hacer con ella **

**-¡Ya!** Grito con desesperación saliendo de su cama y poniéndose frente a su amiga **Esta bien tienes razón es mi vida pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? No se siquiera de que tarta la vida, antes solo pensaba que mi vida era para Orochimaru****-sama que debía cumplir sus ordenes y deseos que eso era lo que necesitaba eso era mi vida, ahora que me deja soy buscada por el FBI y me ofrecen que a cambio de no estar detrás de las rejas tengo que entrar aquí y hacer lo que me pidan, ósea salí de una ****para entrar a otra ¿Qué quieres que piense? No sé que hacer vuelvo a la misma **Dijo soltando lagrimas de desesperación las cuales no pudo controlar y sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

**-Saku…**

**-Hinata déjame sola **

**-Pero Saku… deja de guardar tu dolor tras tu sonrisa fingida para que nadie se preocupe por ti.**

**-No puedo Hinata **Dijo fríamente conteniendo las lágrimas.

**-Saku…**

**-Adiós Hinata **Dijo mandándole indirectas a su amiga para que se fuera a lo cual ella entendió el mensaje porque se fue corriendo del cuarto seguida por el rubio.

Sakura sin darse cuenta de que aun quedaba aquel peli negro se dejo derrumbar y nuevamente perdió todo el calor que sentía en su corazón aquel momento. Cayó de rodillas al piso dejando caer todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

El peli negro se dirijo a la peli rosa y le acaricio la coronilla de la cabeza haciendo que esta mirara hacia el pues empezaba a sentir aquel calor de nuevo aquel que le inspiraba confianza y seguridad.

**-¿Qué haces? Deja de hacer eso **

**-Hump **Dijo sin dejar de acariciarle la coronilla.

**-Vete **

**-No**

**-A ¿no?**

**-No compartimos el apartamento así que si no me quiero ir no lo hare **Dijo acostándose en la cama y dejando a la peli rosa en paz.

**-Pero esta es mi habitación**

**-Hump, como sea no me iré.**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me dejes?**

**-Hump, primero escúchame**

**-Esta bien pero... después te vas**

**-Me obedecerás y escucharas sin interrumpir**

**-Si **

**-Hump primero te diré algo, ya se lo que pasaste **

**-¿Qué? ¿Como lo sabes?**

**-Hump me dijo un pajarito **

**-Ah**

**-Se por lo que pasas yo pase algo parecido pero ¿Quieres morir?**

**-Si**

**-Entonces ven **Dijo parándose de la cama y saliendo por la puerta de aquella habitación

**-Esta bien **Dijo siguiendo al peli negro

Salieron del departamento y entraron al ascensor en el cual una vez adentro los dos el peli negro paso una tarjeta debajo de los botones de este y presiono el numero 10.

Una vez que llegamos al piso que selecciono el peli negro salieron del ascensor y al salir la peli rosa se dio cuenta de que era el último piso el cual correspondía a la azotea.

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**-Hump**

**-Eso no contesta nada, ¿Qué haces? **Dijo viendo como el peli negro caminaba por la orilla de la azotea.

**-Ven **La peli rosa obedeció y quedo a unos centímetros del peli negro que junto con él estaba en la orilla de aquella azotea **–Ve mis ojos.** La peli rosa obedeció y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ya no eran negros sino que ahora eran de un color rojo carmín con tres puntos negros los cuales la hipnotizaron y no dejo de verlos hasta que su voz sonó.

–**¿Deberá****s quieres morir?**

**-Si **

**-Tus deseos son ordenes dijo empujándola **

Ella iba cayendo y en eso recordó a Hinata su amiga recordó la pelea entre ellas y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas y de pronto en su cabeza sonó una voz muy parecida a la de ella.

_**-Sakura si serás tonta aun tienes propósitos en la vida**_

**-¿Cuál? **Pensó con una gran tristeza

**-**_**Descubrir como la vivirás, como lograras ser feliz, de que trata la vida librarte de todas las cadenas que tienes ahora, ser libre y decidir que hacer…**_

**-Ya es tar****de, no puedo hacer nada voy a morir aquí y ahora **Dijo soltando varias lagrimas de sus ojos jade.

**-No morirás ** Escucho la voz de Sasuke.

**-Sasuke **

**-Abre los ojos **Dijo el peli negro y ella obedeció viéndose en los brazos del peli negro.

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? **

**-Hump **Dijo e hizo una sonrisa tipo Uchiha que mas bien pareció una mueca

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Active mi poder oculto**

**-¿Poder oculto?**

**-Luego lo descubrirás**

**-Gracias Sasuke-kun **

**-Hm pero hay un precio**

**-¿Un precio?**

**-Si **

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Esto no servirá de nada si al rato ya estas dejándote morir, lo que me lleva a que tú me harás caso en todo lo que te diga.**

**-Hmm ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?**

**-Hmm ya lo veras tendrás un castigo **Dijo con una sonrisa sádica y una mirada que daba miedo.

**-¿Qué castigo?**

-**¿Quieres saberlo? **Dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa y mirada

-**Nop **

**-Buena niña, ahora vamos **

Ambos llegaron al departamento el cual compartían la peli rosa al llegar se fue a su cuarto ignorando a aquel peli negro el cual la seguía y antes de que ella pueda cerrar la puerta el la detuvo y entro a su cuarto.

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Hm prende esa muñeca**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Ya lo dije hazlo **La peli rosa obedeció y prendió a Hikari

**-Hikari arriba **Y Hikari encendió

**-Bien Sakura vamos **

**-¿A dónde?**

**-Comer**

**-No tengo mucha…**Y la mirada de advertencia del peli negro la cayó

Al entrar a la cocina Sakura se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Hinata y Naruto uno al lado de otro, el comedor era un comedor cocina en la que el anterior era una mesa redonda acolchonada color café e igual las sillas estaban tapizadas de ese color en el cual las sillas eran de la forma de ¼ de circulo. Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke el cual le dio un plato de ramen.

Sakura no tenia apetito solo llevaba la mitad de un plato y ya estaba llena, Hinata era el segundo plato, el de Naruto era el 5 y el de Sasuke el 3.

Sakura cada que podía veía a su amiga y pensaba en disculparse con ella a final y al cabo ella no tenia la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido.

Sakura pensó que era mejor dejarlo en paz porque no se iba a disculpar frente a todos, así que como ya no tenía hambre y había llenado decidió retirarse.

**-Bueno em me retiro estuvo muy rico el ramen **Dijo tomando el tazón en sus manos

**-Es broma ¿no?**

-**Nop**

**-No te pararas de aquí hasta que no te acabes eso**

**-¡Que! Uchiha no tengo hambre.**

**-Come o ya sabes **

**-Esta bie****n **Dijo en un suspiro y se volvió a sentar en la mesa comiendo sin muchas ganas

**-Sasuke ya no quiero.**

**-Por eso no creces enana**

**-Enana yo no más bien tu eres un gigantón, es mas ni que me ganaras por tanto, son solo 28 cm **

**-Hump un enano para mi es alguien al que yo le gano por mas de 20 cm, porque no estoy tan alto como dices**

**-¿No?**

**-NO**

**-¿Cuánto mides?**

**-1.88**

**-Ves eres gigante **

**-Hump tienes que comer y no te pararas de aquí hasta que termines.**

**-Ok**

**-Chicos ya me voy dejare a Hinata-chan **Dijo el rubio

**-Esta ****bien Naruto-kun no tienes que dejarme en… **dijo la peli azul

**-Esta decidido te acompañare **

**-O-ok**

**-Adiós **Dijo Sakura sin muchos animos

**-Hump **Dijo el Uchiha

Los dos chicos salieron de aquel departamento dejando al peli negro y a la peli rosa en la cocina, ya que la peli rosa no se pararía de la mesa hasta terminar su comida.

**-Sasuke-kun ya acabe **Dijo muy débilmente

**-Hump a dormir **

**-Pero es muy temprano son las 9:00** **pm**

-**Mañana te levantaras a las 6:00 am **

**-Pero enserió puedo durar sin dormir **

**-Esa no es la ****idea **Dijo jalándola del brazo y dirigiéndola a su habitación.

Una vez en la habitación de la peli rosa Sasuke soltó a Sakura del brazo y prendió la luz para ver a Hikari en la laptop de la peli rosa.

**-Hikari ¿Qué haces? **Dijo la peli rosa

**-Chateo con Himoc****hi **Dijo con simpleza Hikari

**-Ya veo… ¿me dejas?** Dijo dirigiéndose a Hikari

**-A dormir Sakura. **Dijo el peli negro

**-Esta bien…**Dijo entrando al baño

Sakura entro al baño para bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y cepillarse los dientes. Al terminar de hacer lo anterior se encontró con un peli negro acostado en su cama de forma horizontal a la cama que estaba en vertical, dejo su cabeza colgando por unos de los extremos lo cual le pareció muy tierno, la peli rosa busco con la mirada a Hikari pero no la encontró.

**-Se fue a la sala.**

**-¿Quién Himochi?**

**-Si, ibas a preguntar por ella **

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Hn **

**-Ok no se como toarlo pero espero que tenga significado**

**-Y ¿Por qué esa pijama?**

La peli rosa llevaba una pijama que era un conjunto de un short morado claro muy corto que le llegaba un poco as arriba de medio muslo, un top de igual color tenía puesta y unas pantuflas de Wippo.

**¿Qué tiene de malo?**

**-Hmm primera te ves muy…**

**-Muy… **

**-Olvídalo **Dijo volteándose a otro lado

**-Para que lo sepas no acostumbro dormir así es solo por hoy,**** lo que pasa es que deje todas mis pijamas. **_**En realidad las volé junto con la casa.**_

**-Esta bien, adiós te veo mañana**__Dijo saliendo de aquel cuarto y dirigiéndose al suyo

El cuarto del peli negro estaba justo al lado del de la peli rosa y junto al del primero se encontraba el rubio (Quien por cierto aun no llega). Sasuke entro a su habitación la cual las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul marino, había una alfombre de color de las paredes, en vez de cortinas había persianas blancas y sus colchas eran de color negro con almohadas blancas, había una puerta al lado del closet el cual estaba a la izquierda de la cama este era el baño, frente a la cama había un gran mueble en el cual había una pantalla plana enorme un reproductor de DVD y se veía que en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación había unas bocinas negras, habían 4 sillones de uno al lado derecho de la cama ordenados en forma de cuadrado y en el centro de estos se encontraba una mesita de cristal.

Sasuke entro a su habitación e inmediatamente se dirijo a su closet del cual saco una camiseta negra y un pants del mismo color de la blusa luego fue a su baño donde tomo una rápida ducha y se puso su ropa, al salir de su baño se metió en la cama dentro de la colcha cubriéndose así la cabeza.

Había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, estaba muy cansado ya que en la mañana había tenido una misión en la cual apenas llego y no tuvo tiempo de descansar porque el dobe de Naruto le dijo que fuera por el ramen, estuvieron discutiendo ya que el peli negro se rehusaba a ir pero en medio de la pelea llega la peli rosa irrumpiendo en su pelea, luego de eso volvió a pelear con Naruto poco después discutió con la peli rosa la cual salió muy enojada así que Sasuke decidió ir a buscarla y se llevo una sorpresa muy grande pues la peli rosa llevaba caminando 1 hora y ya habían salido del internado poco después la peli rosa lloro amargamente por 30 min antes de desmayarse y el peli negro como la "buena persona" que es la cargo de vuelta al departamento que al llegar encontró a Hinata con Naruto, lo que hizo que la primera volteará a verlo y a ver a la peli rosa que por alguna razón ella ya la conocía esperaron 5 largas hora a que la peli rosa despertara y cuando por fin lo hizo tubo una pelea con la peli azul lo cual hizo que esta saliera de ahí seguida por el rubio, luego Sasuke le mostro la importancia de la vida a la peli rosa _-__**No se porque lo hice**_ y le dijo que ahora él se encargaría de ella claro esta que fue al modo Sasukito Uchiha, lo cual después de decir cumplió empezando por su salud que primero le obligo a comer y después le envió a dormir.

Quedo completamente agotado tanto que no se fijo cuando llego Naruto solo estaba el acurrucado en los brazos de Morfeo pero lo que hizo que este despertara fue que escucho los pensamientos de la peli rosa quien al parecer estaba totalmente aterrada lo sabia y lo pudo sentir.

Salió de su habitación como el alama que lleva el diablo e inmediatamente se dirijo a la habitación de la peli rosa quien una vez que este abrió la puerta la vio en una esquina de la habitación temblando y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Sasuke no dijo nada simplemente al verla ahí completamente indefensa se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado de esta e hizo algo que no había hecho a nadie que no fuese su madre o su padre o tal vez su hermano pero que a los anteriores mencionados jamás volvería a hacerles, la abrazo un abrazo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera segura como la vez en que estaba llorando incontroladamente sintió ese mismo calor algo que hacia sentirse segura y confiada.

_Lo ocurrido con Sakura._

_Sakura estaba entre las cobijas, no podía dormir daba vueltas en la cama, cerraba los ojos y daba vueltas en la cama los volvió a abrir los ojos y ahí frente a ella, en aquella ventana estaba Kabuto._

_Él era el nuevo y mejorado experimento de Orochimaru, por el cual la dejo a ella._

_Él se acercó a ella peligrosamente, Sakura estaba petrificada viendo hacia donde el y este solo avanzaba con lentitud hacia ella._

_**-Hola Sakura, ¿Me recuerdas?**_

_Sakura solo asintió con su cabeza _

_**-Entonces sabrás que fue lo que te dije aquella vez ¿no? **_

_Y entonces Sakura recordó las palabras de Kabuto __**–Descuida Sakura algún día me volverás a ver y cuando eso pase te llevare conmigo.**_

_**-Kabuto, no me iré.**_

_**-Saku, si a Orochimaru-sama no le sirves a mi menos, en realidad creíste que venia por eso, que ingenua**_

_**-Pero eso fue lo que dijiste la vez pasada.**_

_**-Lo se pero yo nunca digo la verdad, me gusta decepcionar a las personas. Me gusta hacer que crean en mi y luego cuando se den la vuelta apuñarlas y créeme esto que digo lo estoy diciendo literalmente.**_

_**-Si no vienes por eso ¿Por qué?**_

_**-Sabes Saku esperaba ver como era tu vida, como tu misma la hacías una mierda o en el peor de los casos ver como te suicidabas.**_

_**-Pero…no lo hare**__ Dijo ella muy seria y en u__n susurro_

_**-Lo se… así que al ver que no ibas a dejarte morir o algo así, Orochimaru-sama quería que vivieras tu vida sin ordenes y cosas así, pero lo convencí de matarte**__ Dijo sacando una navaja y acercándose a la peli rosa._

_Sakura al ver como Kabuto sacaba la navaja se paro de la cama e intento correr pero sus piernas no le respondían estaba temblando y en ese intento fallido callo de rodillas sin dejar de temblar, tenia miedo de Kabuto porque sabia que él no se tentaba el corazón con nada ni nadie ella había estado en un par de misiones con él y era muy violento jugaba antes de matar, la peli rosa trato de gritar pero no pudo ya que Kabuto le tapo la boca._

_**-Ni lo pienses cerezo, hazlo y aparte de morir tú morirá el Uchiha. **__Dijo pasando la navaja por el bra__zo de la peli rosa y haciendo una herida a lo largo de su brazo._

_Kabuto se paro y agarro del cabello a la peli rosa del cabello la jalo y la aventó a una de las esquinas de la habitación con mucha fuerza, Saura se golpeo en la cabeza muy duro y vio como Kabuto se acercó más a ella._

_**-Ja y yo que e preocupaba porque te fueras a vengar de nosotros, tu no matarías ni a una mosca por esa razón te dejare vivir aunque ten cuidado tal vez un día de estos te mato y no solo a ti sino al Uchiha y al rubio. **__Dijo dándo__se vuelta -__**Adiós tal vez venga otro día a divertirme un poco, yo creo que a tal grado de solo hacerte unas cuantas heridas. **__Dijo saliendo por la ventana._

_En ese mismo momento que salió Kabuto entro Sasuke._

_Fin _

Sakura había estado tan calmada y a la vez cómoda en los brazos de Sasuke que hasta se quedo dormida en los brazos del peli negro y este al ver que ya se había calmado la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama para que durmiera mas cómoda aunque por un lado no quería separarse de la peli rosa y no sabia el porque se había portado tan bien con ella.

Sasuke dejo a Sakura en la cama y ya estaba por irse a su habitación estaba en la puerta a punto de abrirla cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por atrás el peli negro volteo para ver de que se trataba y se sorprendió un poco aunque no lo demostró siguió con su típica expresión la cual era una tranquila, seria y fría a la vez pero esta ultima le flaqueo al ver a la peli rosa detrás de él.

**-¿Sucede algo?**

**-No te vallas, tengo miedo **Y no mentía en realidad lo tenia

**-Hump **Dijo tomándola en brazos nuevamente _**Genial ahora tengo el papel de padre con esta mocosa.**_ Pensó el peli negro al verse en tal situación

El peli negro dejo a la peli rosa en la cama la cobijo y se puso a un lado de ella.

**-¿Por qué tan asustada?**

**-**_**No puedo decirle, pensara que estoy loca si le digo que vino Kabuto. **_Pensó la peli rosa **–Solo tengo miedo** Dijo sin saber que Sasuke podía leer su mente.

**-**_**Me esta mintiendo pero…¿Quién es Kabuto? **_ Pensó Sasuke **Hump le tienes miedo al fantasma ****de Kabuto**

**-**_**¿Qué rayos? Sabe quien es Kabuto, pero dice que es un fantasma tal vez no hable del mismo síguele la corriente. **_Pensó la peli rosa **-Tal vez… ¿Cómo es?**

_**-Vamos dame un recuerdo de como es Saku **_Pensó el peli negro –**No lo se dímelo tu**

Y como si de una cámara fotográfica se tratara vio a aquel hombre en su mente. **–No lo se no lo vi **

_**-Así que es ese, el experimento numero 2**_ Pensó el peli negro **–A dormir mocosa.**

**-Si... **Dijo cambiando de posición para darle la espalda al peli negro, pero en eso sintió dolor y de inmediato recordó la herida con la navaja y cambio de posición viendo hacia el techo.

**-Sakura ya duérmete.**

**-Es que no puedo.**

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la volvió a abrazar cosa que hizo se sonrojara un poco pues hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la situación en que estaba pero de pronto se dejo llevar era algo que jamás había sentido. Y dejándose llevar se quedo dormida nuevamente entre sus brazos no sabia porque pero era lo único que podía tranquilizarla en momentos difíciles.

Eran las 6:00 am de la mañana y aquel pelinegro en aquella cama abría los ojos pesadamente, divisando el rostro de una bella dama de cabello rosado, esta aun estaba dormida, el peli negro quito sus brazos de alrededor de ella cuidadosamente para no despertarla y con éxito se levanto de la cama y fue a su habitación, una vez ahí se metió al baño y tomo una ducha con agua caliente al salir de la ducha fue a su closet y se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra pegada cosa que hacia que se viera sexy, unos DC negros con blanco y salió de su habitación.

Toco a la habitación de Naruto quien no respondió y el peli negro al no escuchar nada decidió abrir la puerta que al abrirla se dio cuenta de que no estaba Naruto y su cama estaba destendida el peli negro no le dio mas importancia y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta y sin mas fue a donde Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación de esta y vio que ella seguía durmiendo, no quería despertarla se veía tan hermosa dormida, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla la movió levemente a lo cual ella despertó y se movió saliendo de las cobijas dejando al descubierto una gran herida de la cual Sasuke se dio cuenta y no lo paso por alto.

**-¿Qué es lo que traes en el brazo?**

**-**_**Me lo hizo Kabuto **_Pensó la peli rosa **Solo es un raspón**

**-Hum****p, como sea solo cámbiate te veo en la sala. **Dijo saliendo de la habitación

**-Esta bien **

Sakura no perdió el tiempo rápidamente busco entre su ropa algo para ponerse y se lo puso su vestimenta era un vestido blanco con listones cayendo de este le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, unas botas de piel de color café claro su cabello iba suelto con las puntas un poco onduladas y su fleco lacio.

Salió de la habitación, entro a la cocina y encontró un plato de fresas cereza y zarzamora Sakura se sentó en la mesa en la cual estaba ubicado el plato de fruta y empezó a comer disfrutando el delicioso sabor de aquel alimento.

Pero en medio de la comida sintió la presencia de alguien más en aquel lugar, volteo a ver hacia la puerta y se tranquilizo al ver a un peli negro entrar por aquella puerta.

**-Valla, si que tenias hambre tragona**

**-No pero me encantan estas frutas.**

**-Hump **Dijo acercándose a la peli rosa

**-Hm ¿Qué haces? **Dijo al ver que el peli negro se acercó mucho a ella

**-Casi igualita al teme**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Hump tienes el brazo lleno de sangre gracias a la herida **Dijo jalándola del brazo sin hacerle daño dirigiéndola a una llave de agua.

**-Yo lo hare**

**-Hn solo límpialo bien **

**-No me…Ah esta bien **Dijo abriendo el grifo de agua y quitándose con cuidado la sangre

**-Hump **

**-Uchiha ¿Has visto a Hikari?**

**-Hump no**

**-Que raro no la eh visto desde ayer**

**-Hump **

Quedaron callados por unos minutos, ambos disfrutaban de su platillo el de Sasuke era unos huevos fritos y el de Sakura su dulce fruta, pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un móvil el cual era de Sasuke, este saco el teléfono vio a la pantalla y se retiro de ahí hacia su habitación.

Una vez ahí Sasuke contesto

**-Uchiha ¿esta ahí Sakura? **Se escucho la voz de la directora de aquel lugar

-**Hn si **

**-Bien, cuídala y tráela después de clase **

**-Hn **

**-Uchiha ¿Sabes donde esta su robot?**

**-No**

**-Nosotras la tenemos pero ella esta "muerta" si se podría decir así**

**-Hn, se lo diré a Sakura **

**-No hace falta cuando la traigas yo le diré quiero usar esto con ella.**

**-Hump, ayer vino a visitarla Kabuto**

**-¿Kabuto?**

**-Hump**

**-Sasuke cuídala tráela a salvo que quiero saber algo de ella **

**-¿Qué me sabe decir de el?**

**-Él es el nuevo experimento de Orochimaru y ha matado a 20 de los nuestros con tan solo una navaja.**

**-Hump **

Y se corto la comunicación mientras Sasuke seguía en su habitación pensando _Tan peligroso es ah, entonces no e cabe la menos duda de que ayer estuvo aquí ¿Cuál será su misión? Debería ser matar a Sakura ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Eso ah de ser por algo debo averiguarlo. _En eso se abre la puerta de su habitación dejando ver una mata de cabello rosa y unos hermosos ojos jade.

**-Hump **

**-Sasuke-kun **

**-Hn **

**-Naruto ¿Dónde esta?**

**-Hump no tengo idea**

**-Es que yo…Bueno no nada…**

**-Hump ¿Terminaste?**

**-Si**

**-Vamos **Dijo saliendo de su habitación y del apartamento.

Bajaron el ascensor y fueron directamente a el estacionamiento y una vez ahí estaba un hermoso Ferrari rojo con asientos de piel convertible al cual los dos entraron y el peli negro se puso frente al volante y la peli rosa al lado de él.

Salieron del estacionamiento y lo único que Sakura pudo ver era edificios y mas edificios por la ventanilla de al lado volteo al frente y se encontró con un gran ¿instituto? Habían unas enormes rejas con un enorme patio verde y un caminito de piedra que llevaba a la gran arquitectura que estaba en medio de aquellas rejas.

**-Sasuke aquí es…**

**-El instituto.**

**-Eh **

**-Aquí te enseñan como una escuela normal las primeras 3 horas las siguientes 2 son entrenamiento y cosas así.**

**-¿Y las siguientes?**

**-Misiones **


End file.
